femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Bell (Hammer House of Horror)
Natalie (Suzanne Danielle) was the villainess in the 1980 episode "Carpathian Eagle" from the British TV series "Hammer House of Horror". This episode was the ninth installment of twelve episodes. The episode starts with a hitchhiker, Natalie walking down a road in a sexy tie-dye minidress and white go-go boots. She is picked up by a driver (Barry Stokes) who takes her back to his place. While he lies in bed, she stabs him. Inspector Clifford (Anthony Valentine) arrives to investigate the gruesome case. The crime happens to be a carbon-copy of a previous murder, in which the heart of the victim has been cut out by a billihook (curved cutting tool). The investigating officers are not sure whether a woman could be responsible for such a crime. During breakfast, Inspector Clifford overhears a radio show that has a best-selling author named Natalie Bell on it. She was discussing her book about a crazy Eastern European Countess who cut out her lovers' hearts. Clifford called the show to find out how to contact her. During his interview with Natalie he explains the methods that the most recent murders have used, which is information that hasn't been released to the public. Natalie explains that the Countess lived three hundred years ago and has only one surviving descendant, Mrs. Henska (Sian Phillips), whom she has traced. Natalie proposes that she take the inspector to see Mrs. Henska. Mrs. Henska relates the story of her ancestor. She tells how the Countess had numerous lovers who all ended up deceased. When her husband locked her up, the eagle that the Countess kept, tore out his heart. In all, the countess ripped out the heart of 107 of her lovers. Soon Natalie had her second victim whom she was picked up on in a bar. He repeatedly refers to himself as 'Randy Andy' (Matthew Long), and when pressed, he said "Randy is the game and Andy is my name". He owned a bed shaped like a naked body, complete with breasts and over-sized feet. Dressed in a white lingerie, she straddled him before thrusting her knife down upon him. The first two murders in the film, the audience does not see the killers face, or she is wearing a disguise in the form of a wig. However, they do see the very long gorgeous legs. One would not suspect the rather homly looking Natalie, who dresses rather plain. With the number of the victims continuing to increase, the police kept their eyes on Tader (Jonathan Kent), Mrs. Henska's nephew. Tader happened to be a female impersonator and lounge singer. However, Natalie soon entered a motel room, where she is seen opening a locked chest full of sexy clothing and wigs. Suddenly, it all comes together. After showering, she puts on a blonde wig and does her makeup. Her next victim picks her up as she is walking down the street in a pink minidress. His chapperoned car stops and tells her that "I'm am terribly rich and I live ten minutes away". He went on to tell her that "the moment I saw you, I told myself I must have that girl no matter the cost". At his borrowed house, she stripped down to a white bra and panty set, pulled out a knife and chased him around the room, until he locked himself in a closet. Realizing she made a mistake, she quickly dressed and ran out of the house. The rich man considered himself lucky and decided not to go to the authorities since nothing had been taken, and didn't want the risk of having his wife find out. On her way back to the apartment, she was spotted by a man (Pierce Brosnan) as he was jogging. Obviously he was attracted to her and decided to approach her. He invited her to his apartment, and since she was already dressed for success, she took it him up on it. The actual murder is not shown this time, but since Tader was being watched and another victim turned up, he was not poven to be innocent. Furthermore, Natalie was not home when Clifford went to her apartment to call upon her, she was changing back at her secret motel room. When she got back, she hid the key to the motel room under the outside window of her flat. After Tader was proven innocent, inspector Clifford began to suspect Natalie. Despite the fact that they were becoming romantically involved, the inspector had to do his job and had her home searched. The search proved to be fruitless. With the suspicion of Natalie now cleared up, Clifford resumed his feelings for her. They were having dinner back at Clifford's apartment, and at the end of the evening Natalie once more transformed into the Countess, complete with a 17th century gown. After stabbing him with her knife, she kissed the blood dripped blade. After attending Clifford's burial service, she paid Tader and Mrs. Hanska a visit. Natalie told her that she was putting the story of the Countess to rest and was moving on to another story on a murderess. She began researching a nurse at a rich person retirement center in the country. The nurse would flaunt her body to the men before strangling them with a silk scarf. Natalie is last seen holding up a nurses uniform up to her body and looking at herself in the mirror. She drops the uniform revealing a black corset and panty set with black thigh high stockings and a garter belt. This is the end of the film. Trivia *Suzanne Danielle appeared as a Serving Girl in the 1980 sci-fi film "Flash Gordon". *Suzanne Danielle appeared as villainess Lola Pagola in four episodes of the 1982 series "Jane", which was a precursor to the character played by Maud Adams in the 1987 British film, "Jane and the Lost City". Gallery 2fptcx.gif screenshot_9924.png screenshot_9925.png screenshot_1439.jpg screenshot_1434.jpg screenshot_9928.png Hammer Horror.jpg screenshot_9929.png screenshot_9930.png screenshot_9931.png screenshot_9932.png screenshot_9933.png screenshot_9934.png screenshot_9937.png screenshot_9938.png screenshot_1435.jpg screenshot_9941.png screenshot_9944.png screenshot_9946.png screenshot_9947.png screenshot_9950.png screenshot_9951.png screenshot_9953.png screenshot_9954.png screenshot_9955.png screenshot_9956.png screenshot_9957.png screenshot_9958.png screenshot_9960.png screenshot_9961.png screenshot_9962.png screenshot_9963.png screenshot_9965.png screenshot_9966.png screenshot_9967.png screenshot_9968.png screenshot_9969.png screenshot_1430.jpg screenshot_9971.png screenshot_9972.png screenshot_9973.png screenshot_9974.png screenshot_9976.png Suzanne Danielle hammer.gif Category:1980s Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Femme Fatale Category:Garter Belt Category:Glasses Category:High Heels Category:Knife Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Master of Disguise Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Serial Killer Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Wig Category:Fate: Karma Houdini